This invention relates to a device to be attached to an omnidirectional mobile antenna for a citizens band radio to enhance the range of transmission and reception.
Most mobile antennas for citizens band radios now on the market are omnidirectional and are formed of an elongated conductive element adapted to be mounted vertically. For motor vehicles, the antennas are smaller than required for maximum efficiency and employ a loading coil to balance out the effect of shortening the antenna. These antenna's, however, have a range less than that desired.